Forsaken
by Lyndsay-Marie
Summary: Itachi promises Orochimaru that he can break his little brother. Now it's time to follow through. ItaSasu [Uchihacest] Yaoi, Inc, Lemon, ambiguous consent.


Disclaimer: Naruto and all merchandising belongs to Kishimoto and whoever he shares it with.

Dedicated to my sweet Otouto Because no one inspires the magnificence of Uchihacest in me like her

Only the softest light of the candle on the bedside table bathed the room in a soft, warm glow. It gave the small room an almost 'homey' feel.

However the sight of a young, ebony haired boy, bound and blindfolded on the bed, would have detracted from any such notion. He lay, half-propped up in the centre of the spacious bed, void of any clothing, with a short spattering of bruises and abrasions present on his pale, lithe body.

Itachi sat, one leg folded over the other, at the foot of the bed that had once belonged to their parents, crimson eyes locked on the sight of his angelic looking younger brother. It was with years of practiced patience that Itachi waited for his brother to awaken as opposed to using rather… unconventional ways to rouse him. Finally, pale eyelids began to flutter open, revealing dark, confused eyes to Itachi's sight.

A smirk played over the older Uchiha's face, as he watched the realisation cross his younger brother's expression. First the knowledge of where he was (the abandoned manor house), and then the realisation of whom he was with (the murderer of his clan).

"Aa, little brother. I see you have decided to grace me with your consciousness." Itachi drawled, tone even and almost mocking. Most satisfied was he, when in return he was granted his brother's usual glare. "Still nothing to say?" He asked, with mock disappointment.

"But little Sasuke, you've been here for several hours already. You haven't been a very entertaining guest have you?" He mocked relentlessly, shifting forwards, and further onto the bed, enjoying the uncomfortable look of his brother as he began closing the distance between them. "What a pity, it looks like I'll just have to find a way to entertain myself with you." He drawled.

Aa, the magnificence of the fear that shone in Sasuke's eyes only drove the arousal already beginning to coil in Itachi's abdomen to grow. It had been a festering attraction that had drawn him to his brother even in the days of their childhood, the same unerring attraction that had caused him to spare the life of the younger Uchiha.

As the distance between them was closed, Itachi knelt directly above his brother; eyes glittering almost maniacally, one elegant hand came up to caress the bruised cheek of the younger boy. Raven hair fell over a mesh covered should, as Itachi leaned forward, and brushed his lips across a still bleeding wound on his younger brother's other cheek, lapping at the coppery blood there.

He could feel the smaller body trembling angrily beneath his touch, and it simply furthered the arousal coiling within him, to know that his touch so blatantly repulsed the boy. "What is wrong, little Sasuke, do you find my touch… unsatisfactory?" He asked quietly, mouth brushing across the boy's collarbone, a thrill falling through his body at the acknowledgement that he had his brother under his complete control. After all, what could Sasuke do, bound and naked beneath him?

As he had expected, there was no response from the younger one. Smirking to himself, Itachi allowed his hand to roam freely down the body beneath him, mapping out the plains that were supposed to have been so very forbidden to him. Not that he particularly cared; he had been the one to destroy the dreams of the boy before him anyways, with the death of his family. Such unnecessary things as moral boundaries were simply bindings that tried to restrain the strength of his container.

His hand came to rest on the scratched and bloody thigh of his younger brother, and he felt a jolt of arousal as a soft whimper of pain managed to struggle its way from between Sasuke's angry lips, as he relentlessly caressed the aggrieved looking sores.

"Oh, poor Sasuke-chan… did I hurt you earlier?" He cooed mockingly. "Well, I suppose you'll just have to learn how to be better behaved." He explained, moving to shift upwards, shifting directly above his brother.

"Aa, Poor Otouto, all alone and scared… tell me, does this frighten you?" He asked, as he pressed himself down on Sasuke, knowing that it would be impossible for him not to notice the unmistakable evidence of his arousal at such a close proximity. There was a moment of complete silence, and stillness, and then the realisation seemed to dawn on Sasuke, and he began struggling lightly, eyes widening in delicious disbelief and fear.

"Aa, little brother, I can see the fear in your eyes." He murmured, hand caressing the softness of the smaller boy's inner thigh, dangerously close to his most sensitive of places.

Leaning back on his heels slightly, Itachi reached one hand up, and untied his hitai-ate, tossing the article to the ground, hearing it land with a satisfying clank. Using that same hand, he reached down his own chest, coming to rest on his abdomen, before reaching for the drawstring to his pants and pulling it loose.

His pants slipped from his hips, bunching at his knees, before he shifted, and pushed them to the ground, exposing himself completely to his brother, save for the mesh shirt that stretched over the muscled plains of his chest, which he opted to keep on. No need to expose himself as fully as his brother was exposed.

Moving forward so that he was now pressed naked body to naked body with his younger brother, Itachi smirked wide, hands wandering lower now, one hand resting directly above Sasuke's groin, and the other clutching to the boy's waist, holding him firmly in place.

His smirk widened when he saw his brother's now hardening erection stirring ever so slightly. So, it seemed as though the younger boy was human after all. Perhaps he was still holding to the memory of their times together in the past… when they had freely indulged in each other's bodies.

"My, my, little Sasuke-chan, it looks as though a touch that is even as forbidden and loathed as mine can arouse this weak container of yours." He mocked, hand tracing the soft skin around the slowly growing arousal.

He heard Sasuke's growl of indignation. And could practically feel the anger radiating from the small, frail looking body beneath him.

He smiled, almost innocently, as his hand tangled in the soft spattering of raven shaded curls that gave a modest covering to Sasuke's groin. His touch was feather-light, knowingly teasing. Itachi, after all, was not inexperienced in the ways of sexual pleasure. Years of Orochimaru's companionship had taken away from any chance of that kind of innocence remaining.

The older Uchiha could feel the tightening of his brother's muscles beneath his touch, and watched avidly as Sasuke continued to grow harder despite the fact that the murderer of his clan, the man who had stolen his dreams, was the one inciting the boiling pleasure in the pit of his abdomen.

Finally, Itachi's hand came to rest atop the heated hot flesh of his brother's erection, applying just the smallest bit of pressure to it. Enough to cause friction to tease… but not enough to please the way he knew Sasuke would crave.

Oh yes, he would break this boy, he would incite the kind of hatred that was needed, he would make him –beg- to be taken, to be claimed by his older brother. He could feel Sasuke beneath him; feel the quivering muscles as his hand moved softly over his most private of parts.

"Aa, Otouto, you feel exactly as I thought." Itachi murmured, the hand holding Sasuke's hip venturing upwards, towards the boy's face. "You feel soft, and feminine, just as weak here as you are everywhere else." He finished snidely.

Aa, how he enjoyed the spark of indignant fury that went through his brother's body with every comment towards his weakness. Indeed it was like an aphrodisiac to him. His hand finally finished its journey, resting on the soft folds of Sasuke's lips, and Itachi glanced up at him. "Suck on it." He demanded, ignoring the slight confused look in the boy's eyes.

"Suck on it, or I'm just going to do it without anything." He explained offhandedly, giving the boy the ultimatum of preparation or more excessive pain.

To his satisfaction, the small mouth opened, and Itachi pushed two fingers into the wet heat, letting out a slight grunt as Sasuke's tongue began to lap at them, and he began to suck, the suction doing most delightful things to the arousal already coiling deep within him.

"That's very good, little brother." He afforded the boy a slight compliment, feeling the familiar guise of 'older brother' slipping into place once more. Yes. Indeed it would be far more painful to be taken by the personality of the brother he had once adored. The idea gave Itachi a chill of delight, and he tilted his head up at the boy, pulling his fingers from the pliant mouth with a slight plop.

His hand came down, trailing wet saliva down opalescent plains, as Itachi moved it further down, before hiking his brother's hips up, and propping him into a position that was more suitable for him. Or what position he could, considering Sasuke was bound by both his wrists and his ankles to the bedposts.

Tilting his head even further to the side, enjoying the way his hair brushed over his shoulder, Itachi's index finger traced Sasuke's entrance slowly, before pushing against the tight ring of muscles slowly, the sight of his finger forcing its way inside, highly erotic to him. "Aa, and just like always, Sasuke-chan, just like always your body seems so ready to accept me." He drawled, referring to the times previous to the destruction of their clan when their… brotherhood had been… closer then was most common. To the time when Itachi had know what he wanted from his brother… and exactly how to get it.

Working his finger in and out of the body slowly, never taking his eyes from it, Itachi began to talk, filling the silence of the room with the soft, easy drawl of his voice. Something he knew hurt Sasuke more then anything else he could have done. "Tell me, little brother, have you had other lovers aside from me? Have you allowed another to touch you in this way?" He asked, pushing a second finger in, to join the first, scissoring them slightly, ignoring the hiss of discomfort the other let out. It was no surprise when his question was ignored.

He continued working his fingers, enjoying the way his brother's muscles convulsed and contracted around them with every outward movement, and he longed, already, to push himself into that heat, and to feel it enveloping him. But not yet, no, Sasuke had not given in. Still concentrating on the movement of his fingers, Itachi paid a little more heed to the hand covering the now fully erect arousal that belonged to his brother.

He moved his hand more surely, applying a slight touch more friction to his movements, and hearing the trembling sigh escaping the lips above him. Yes, he knew his brother's body well, and he knew exactly what to do to elicit the response he desired.

"Otouto… do you remember the last time we were together like this…? In the manor, here, in this house… the shower our father had built, the brand new glass door that had been built in for our benefit. Do you remember how I pushed you against that wal? How I held you, lifted you up a little. Do you remember how easily your small body sank onto mine? The way it felt when I penetrated you? Could you see our reflection in the mirror? My body moving into yours, as you arched against the cold tiles of the shower? The water glistening on our bodies, making the movements slicker, easier, the friction soft, so that I could push in, and in, deeper and deeper, just the way you always begged me too…." The long-haired man le his voice trail off as he watched his brother's reaction, gauging his response. He was more then satisfied as he noticed the cold coal shade of his brother's eyes darken, and fall half-lidded, as the Mangekyou Sharingan took him briefly back to that time.

Even more rewarding was the soft sound that tumbled over parted lips, the first word the boy had spoken in many hours. "Aniki…" And with that, in Itachi's mind, the battle was won.

"Tell me what you want, Otouto…" He muttered, knowing that Sasuke was still under the illusionary influence of the Mangekyou.

"Please… Aniki… I want you…." The boy breathed softly, eyes closed tightly now, and body arched as much as it could in its current position.

"What do you want me for, Otouto?" Itachi pressed, hands still moving over and inside of his younger brother in preparation.

"I… want you inside… Itachi-nii…" Was his panted response.

And that was all Itachi needed. His hands were removed from Sasuke, and he shifted over his brother, his hands gripping the boy's waist impossibly tight, as he held the boy up, and positioned himself at his entrance, releasing the spell of the Mangekyou, just as he began pressing inside.

"Well, Otouto, since you begged so delicately…" He commented offhandedly, pushing himself in full to the hilt, becoming impossibly more aroused, first by the sight of Sasuke's stricken face at his words and the realisation of what had happened, and then by he cry of pain that broke free of his lips.

And finally, finally he was inside of that tight heat, as it tightened around him, almost pulling him in deeper, as he began to move. He did not wait for Sasuke's assent, but instead began to move, thrusting shallowly into his little brother's frail body; eyes locked on the ebony eyes that seemed to be shining with unshed tears of discomfort and fury. Yes, this was the way Itachi wanted it. He had waited so long to see the complete unadulterated fury and hatred in Sasuke's eyes, and finally… finally there it was.

His right hand came to rest on Sasuke's groin once more, ignoring the angry jolt of his hips, as the boy tried to wriggle away. No, Itachi would make sure that Sasuke's body derived pleasure from their coupling. Because there is no humiliation worse then the betrayal of the human body.

He fisted his brother's arousal and began to pump in time with his steady, even thrusts, careful to make no more sound then the occasional grunt, as he rode the pleasure that his brother's tight little body gave him. He pumped the silky, hot organ faster, as his thrusts sped up, watching Sasuke's face, as his cheeks flushed dark with pent up pleasure, and he smirked. He always won this game. Even when they had been younger, Sasuke had never been able to outlast Itachi, and this was just one more thing that Sasuke would be unable to surpass Itachi in.

He watched, almost in rapture, as his brother's lips parted, and small gasping sounds began to fall from his lips, and just as his face contorted in pleasure, and his muscles tightened around Itachi, he heard tumbling from Sasuke's lips "Aniki…" And smirking, with the slightest grunt, Itachi let himself give in to the pleasure coiling within him, as he emptied himself within his brother, chuckling slightly, as he began to come down from the euphoria.

He held his composure, as he pulled out of the boy, the soft plop sound never having been so satisfactory. "Aa, that as refreshing." He commented, indifferently, wiping himself off with Sasuke Uchiha symbol bearing shirt.

"I hate you," Sasuke spat, his voice still slightly panted, as his eyes glittered furiously.

"Aa, yes, Otouto, of course you do." Itachi mocked, throwing the garment back down to the floor. Moving from the bed, Itachi redressed himself, not even turning around as he shrugged, and tied his hair back up. "Your master will be back up to reclaim you shortly." He said, grabbing his Akatsuki cloak from the chair in front of the desk. "I am sure he will be quite pleased with your newly learned compliance. Orochimaru-sama prefers it when his boys are a little bit more… docile." He commented, smirking and opening the door almost silently. Indeed he had kept his end of the bargain… and now it was time to see if Orochimaru would keep his.

And it was with that, that Itachi left his little brother, battered and bound to the bed, finally broken, and awaiting the presence of his new master.

A/N: This story is a oneshot, but I have decided to add a sort of tag along to it that will be coming very shortly Thanks for reading!

Lyn


End file.
